Seven
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: My entry for Takara Phoenix's challenge thing, the first chapter (technically second) is for the contest and the rest is... just there. Seven is a conundrum. Representing both good and bad, attracting many with its shape: Is it a mouth, a scythe? We dash it in half to make it seem legit and to separate it from other numbers. Not that all this matters. What matters is this story.
1. Prologue the Beginning

**Hallo. Wie geht es dir? (Ohmigods is that right? It doesn't seem right... But the only other way is the informal one and since I don't know all y'all like that I don't think it would be correct. Scheiße... Mir gefällt es nicht... (Btw, people, this 'ß' is a double 's' NOT a 'B'... ****) Please don't kill me for not updating/posting my other stories. How will I be able to update them if I'm no longer living? Any-hway, this is for Takara Phoenix's challenge thing... So without further ado, here's what to look forward to:**

**Seven smutty chapters**

**Seven smexy pairings (in Takara's mind at least. I hated, like, four out of the seven of them)**

**Seven sinful sins**

**Seven stupid summaries/insights for each chapter.**

**1.) Sloth- Nico/Percy: Why must there be so much work involved in sex? Fortunately, there is a way to solve this. Power to laziness!**

**2.) Greed- Triton/Percy: Being spoiled can be very satisfying. Only the avaricious win. **(Author's Insight: I'm sorry, but I had to add my favorite one-sided pairing in this... Don't hate it...)

**3.) Gluttony- Beckendorf/Silena/Percy: Percy is scared, Charles is disturbed, and Silena needs to take a chill pill... **(Author's Insight: I love making females borderline insane... I don't know why...)

**4.) Pride- Octavian/Percy: If losing ones pride means experiencing ecstasy, then Percy wouldn't mind remaining humble for the rest of his life.**

**5.) Envy- Frank/Hazel/Leo: You know what they say; sex calms the jealous beasts. *listens into earpiece* Huh? Oh... wait, really?! I see. Okay. *addresses readers sheepishly* I have just been told that that is not what they say... Whoops... **(Author's Insight: This was really hard for me to write... Mostly because I hate this pairing. A lot... -_-*)

**6.) Lust- Piper/Annabeth: Getting it on with your gorgeous girlfriend in your mother's unlocked office ranks number one in "Best Ways to Reach Orgasm." **(Author's Insight: I. Hated. This. Chapter! Ugh! So freaking-! *hulkrages* I hate Annabeth. I hate this pairing. I hate lesbo-sex. This chapter, literally, made me throw up. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that I am mos def, 100% gay. Fucking A! How do people get off on this shit?! *goes to scrub brain with bleach and acid.* Never. Again.)

**7.) Wrath- Ethan/Percy: People who get squeamish easily, don't read this. Chapter features: Blood play, guro, and Dub-con. You have been warned.** (Author's Insight: I. Love. This. Chapter! This definitely made up for the sickening horror that was the previous chapter. *Grins evilly*)

**... Alright that's all. Let it be known that, even though this is writing for Takara and based off of her characterizations of the characters, there will NOT be any extreme-Ukes. I like my men to be men. Takara's ukes are way too girly and it upsets me. Still love her though, and her writing **(How the hell is it that the German-Native writes English better that the American-Native?)** and I will always read her Hades/Poseidon and Thanatos/Percy stories! Always! *nudge nudge wink wink***


	2. Sloth the Indolent

There are downsides to being lazy. One of them being the terror of realizing that the TV remote is just out of reach. Another being that the chip bowl was empty and in order to get more you'd have to get out of your comfortable position to get some more from the kitchen. Fortunately for one Percy Jackson, he had a perfect, gorgeous, and amazing boyfriend who loved him so much that he would destroy the world if asked. Percy knew he wouldn't mind getting up and getting his beautiful, tantalizing boyfriend some chips from the kitchen. Did Percy mention how sexy and perfect his boyfriend was? He truly is wonderful! Unfortunately for Percy, Nico wasn't buying it.

"Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." He replied in monotone.

"But, Nico!" Percy said in a high pitched wail. "It's so far away!"

"Not my problem." Nico answered, knowing in the back of his mind that this'll come back and bite him in the butt.

Nico was sitting next to Percy facing a similar dilemma. He really wanted to fuck Percy so freaking bad, but Percy's laziness was, apparently, very contagious and, as horny as he was, he just didn't want to put in the effort to do anything.

... OK, so maybe they weren't that similar... Doesn't matter, his hyperactive imagination was killing him and that's what matters.

"If you ride me, I'll get you some more snacks." Nico negotiated. Then, as an after thought, added, "And the remote."

Percy snorted. "No you won't. If I ride you, you'll never let me go."

Nico sighed. Percy knew him well, maybe a little too well...

"But, Percy!" Nico mimicked Percy's wail. "It's not going away!" He gestured towards the tent in his pants.

"Not my problem."

_Damnit_, Nico cursed inwardly,_ I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass._

A few moments passed when Nico decided he would attempt to get up. With lots of grunts and silent encouragement, he finally got up.

Now all I have to do is walk a few steps to the kitchen, bring snacks, and then Percy's ass will be where it rightfully belongs. Nico thought. Permanently on his dick.

A simple plan, but, unfortunately, it was doomed from the start. He attempted to do too much, way too soon, and, a few feet away from the couch, he flopped onto the (_OMG its so soft and comfortable_) chair. With that, he resigned himself to his fate and got comfortable on the couch, although he was slightly saddened by his failure. He couldn't even find the strength to get the remote, that was a few inches away, even if he tried. Percy wasn't getting his snacks and he wasn't getting laid.

A few more moments passed and Percy got up with a sigh.

"Unzip your pants and get your cock out." He said, pulling his own pants halfway down his thighs.

Nico complied, albeit slowly, sighing in relief when his cock was finally let out from its confinement.

Percy waddled over (in hindsight, he should of went over to Nico before he pulled his pants down.) and spread his ass cheeks apart showing his tight, pink hole off. Nico then guided his cock into the tight, but not lubricated hole.

_Damn,_ Nico thought, _it's going to take forever to get in._

And forever it took, at least to the two teens. Then the head of Nico's cock slipped through the tight ring of muscle and Nico sighed with relief. Slowly, oh so slowly, the rest of his cock followed until, at last, he was fully sheathed in Percy's warm cavern.

Then they sat there...

Doing nothing...

Nico was crying on the inside, _Damn you laziness! Why you no love me?!_

Percy was sighing on the inside, _Talk about sex fail..._

The Percy looked down and, out of the corner of his eye, saw it.

With it, he saw the light.

"Nico..." Percy murmured in relief and bafflement. "This is the massage chair."

Nico immediately jumped for joy- on the inside- and looked to the armrest. Sure enough, there were buttons and knobs and whatnots signifying that, indeed, this glorious chair was a massage chair. He turned it on to max and almost came.

_Note to self,_ Nico thought, moaning out loud and the luxurious vibrations he was feeling._ Start out slow and then pick up speed. Poor Dick wasn't ready for this onslaught of pleasure._ and it was pleasure. Nico was not only getting the best massage in his life, he was also, finally, experiencing the utmost pleasure that comes with being inside Percy.

As for Percy, he couldn't think straight, let alone think at all. The angle of his body against Nico's provided Nico's cock with unlimited access to Percy's prostate. Percy groaned and arched his back, hoping to take more of Nico's wondrous cock inside of him.

The vibrations of the chair reverberated throughout the teens body coaxing them into completion. Gasping, they lay there, Nico's now soft cock still in Percy, and promptly fell asleep...

Upstairs, Leo was trying to scrub his brain from the mentally-scaring image that he had walked into.

"Freaking lazy, horny jackasses. They aren't alone! We share this damn apartment!" He bellowed. "I swear, I'mma move out! _Dios mío, los odio muchos! Esos hijos de perras son horribles y estúpidos y debo matarlos lentamente con fuego..._" He continued to rant in Spanish, ignoring the screams and yells he was getting from the other tennants to shut the hell up.

The two lazy teens were oblivious to the whole thing.

* * *

**What in hot hell was that?! *is ashamed of that ending* I can't... I don't... What... I'm sorry. "OTL I failed you Takara! I was getting lazy and forced my self to finish it and it sucketh so bad! TAT **

**Lo siento, I mean, es tut mir leid... *runs off to emo corner***


	3. Greed the Avaricious

Triton was sick and tired of this. "This" being Hera the Duchess and Hades the mortician refusing to give him what he wants. Which is stupid of them. Seriously, he's the fucking king of this country. Why the hell aren't they giving him this. First of all, he's being nice and asking, as opposed to just taking and, second, it wasn't like he was taking their child away from them.

"You're taking our child away from us, you jackass!" Hera screeched in anger. "My husband and I-"

"I'm not your husband..." Hades muttered, but was ignored.

"-were trying our hardest to concieve a child-"

"Like, hell, we were!" Hades growled, facepalming.

"-when, finally, our prayers were answered, and we were blessed with Percy-"

"You make it seem like I'm your child..." Percy murmured, following his uncle's example in allowing his face and palm to unite.

"-and you think we're just going to stand back and let you take him?"

Hades and Percy sighed in exasperation. She could have just said that instead of making it out to be that they were related.

Triton raised an eyebrow at the (clinically insane) woman standing in front of him. He knew, for a fact, that Hera had no legal connections to any of them. From what he heard, and is seeing with his own eyes, Hera is very much head-over-heals in love with Hades. The lowly mortician. Who's married. To the gardener's daughter. With three kids of his own. Kids that were concieved with his current wife. The gardner-in-training. Who is NOT Hera.

Percy, unfortunately, got sucked into all of this when his real mom died. Hades was the only available option (no one knows where his real father is and his other uncle was currently in prison), so Hades, reluctantly, took the boy in. According to sources, Percy got on exceptionally well with his three younger cousins and moved on. Then Hera found out about his loss and decided she would fill in the obvious (to her) hole in his heart. So Hera became his self-proclaimed mother and, to Hades' chagrin, decided that this meant the she and Hades were married now. Much to everyone's chagrin.

Hera, for her part, had loved Hades first and, if it weren't for the law, she would have matried him instead of his jackarse brother. Now, she was very pissed at the king. How dare he try to rip her precious family apart?

Hades, for his part, just wanted the damn king to leave his nephew out of his business, but no! He just had to be a prick.

Percy, on the other hand, was worried about his new family (including Hera. Percy wasn't coldhearted.). King Triton was definitely pissed off and Percy knew that his Majesty would snap soon and take his anger out on them.

Percy groaned and buried his face in his hands. If only he hadn't followed the beautiful black mare. If only he had paid more attention to Mrs. O'leary, his dog. If only his sister had kept an eye on her horse, Arion. Then he wouldn't of been in this predicament.

Unfortunately, he followed the mare. He followed him all the way to the king's courtyard. He had ignored Mrs. O'leary's insistent barking and had left her to get closer to the horse. What happened next happened so fast, that Percy still has a hard time recounting it.

He had heard Hazel's shout, and turned to see Arion barreling towards him with no signs of stopping. Then he found himself on his back, Mrs. O'leary laying on him, and got his head nearly smashed in from a combination of him hitting a sharp rock and the mysterious black horse's hooves. The poor horse had been scared shiteless and had reared back. Obviously, Percy blacked out. When he awoke he found himself staring into the lusty eyes of the King.

Long story short, the king took a liking to him and now he refuses to let him go.

Good, now we're all caught up. Let's see how this turns out.

"Fuck you and your mother, you can't have him, so get over it!" Hades snapped, finally reaching maximum irritation.

With that outburst, he grabbed Hera _(Oh fucking hell, now she's gonna think I like her, fuck it all!_) and Percy, and was out.

"... Da fuck?" Triton muttered.

Couldn't have said it better myself...

~Hey look, it's a line break. Yay.~

After a shiteton load of chores, Percy was finally able to go to bed. On his way, he saw Hades and Persephone, his uncle's wife, struggling to get a deranged Hera off of him. Percy chuckled silently and left, wishing them all the luck in the Seven Worlds. Finally, he was in his bed and promptly fell asleep, not knowing that he had company.

In his room, two figures jumped from the rafters above and landed silently onto the ground. Working quickly, but soundlessly, they grabbed the teen, tied him up, and threw him in a sack.

Rapidly, they set off towards the castle. Once there, they took him out of the sack, stripped him, and placed him on the bed. They tied his arms up to the head board and his each leg to a bedpost at the foot of the bed, leaving him spread eagle and very fuckable looking.

The two intruders looked over their handiwork, deemed it good enough, and left.

Percy slept throughout the whole thing and was none the wiser of his predicament...

~An hour or so later~

Percy awoke to the sound of mattress springs squeaking, his hands and ankles tied, and a warm body in between his legs. He tried to block out all the input his brain was sending him with the excuse that he wasn't ready to get up yet and almost drifted back to sleep. He would of succeeded if the most amazing burst of pleasure hadn't surged through his entire being, at that moment, waking him up fully. His eyes shot open, his back arched off the bed, and the most sinful moan slipped through his parted lips. He heard a deep, throaty chuckle and looked to where the sound came from.

Percy's eyes practically bugged out of his head in shock as he saw his Majesty thrusting into him as if it were perfetly normal and natural. Percy opened his mouth, perhaps to yell at the damn man, but he could only make out gasps and whines and keens of pleasure.

"I figured this would be a great way to wake you up." Triton said, clearly enjoying the sounds Percy was making.

Triton lifted Percy's hips up for more leverage and proceeded to thrust even deeper than he was before. Percy could barely remember how he got here, let alone what his name was, and, he found, that he didn't care. He didn't even truly register exactly who it was making him feel this way. All he knew, was that this man had such a wonderful cock that he knew how to weild.

Then a sudden rush went through him and he found himsekf screaming as his orgasm surged through him and he was taken to seventh heaven. He was soaring through the clouds of ecstasy and faintly felt warm, thick fluid flood his insides.

From far away he heard a deep groan with his name on it, but everything was fading to black as his brain decided, that, now, it sleep.

~Another linebreak! Huzzah!~

Percy worked up fully with his face buried in pillows and that extremely wonderful feeling of being filled. However, this time he was wide awake and coherent.

"Son of a-! Your majesty!" He said through gritted teeth.

Triton didn't slow in his movements when he answered. "Hmm?"

Percy opened his mouth, closed it quickly to cut off a moan, and then reopened it saying, "Please get off me..."

Triton feigned deep thought, still not slowing down. "No. Consider yourself mine Percy."

Pery groaned and buried his face in the pillow. How was he going to get out of this?

Triton, however, wasn't done talking, and continued on. "I have already made arrangements for a wedding-"

"Wait! What wedding?"

"While you were sleeping, we were able to get your measurements for a beautiful dress-"

"Dress?! Oh, hell no!"

"Of course, now that you're here, I won't have to kikk your family."

Percy was silent at that, except for the sligt gasps that escaped from his mouth.

Leaning forward, Triton whispered in his ear. "I swear, that with me, you will be treated like royalty, you and your family, and I will worship you, like this, every night for the rest of our rule."

Percy found it hard to find any faults with this offer. Triton was being so nice, and sounded so loving and caring. Plus, his family would be safe.

"Also, that raven horse would be your personal horse if you want."

Percy gasped in excitement, which was followed by a louder one as he felt the king empty into him a moment later.

As thick, callused fingers wrapped around his straining cock, Percy found himself agreeing to the terms and, when he reached his climax, he felt that he had made the right choice.

* * *

**Hallo, er ist mich, Frennie, and let me be the first to say, holy crap! I updated this story in less than a month! Huzzah! Truth is I am stuck home, due to some slight food poisoning. Yay.**

**Fun fact, Onesided! Hera/Hades is my favorite OS pairing, ever. Suck it up and deal, if it ain't your cup of tea. I love Hera, hate Zeus. A lot.**

**Now to reply to reviews:**

**Takara: Thank goodness. I am getting better at German (so good, that I spoke it for a few minutes without even realising it), so you definitely boosted my confidence! ; D**

**I will keep bitching, thank you very much. Also, word,**

**Yeah, I felt Nico and Percy would be the best for it, because those two can be pretty derned lazy, plus, I wanted Nico in a massage chair. :)**

**As for Pipabeth and lust, a lot of people forget that Aphrodite is also the goddess of lust, so I figured Piper would make a good lust machine. That, and I really dig the thought of Naughty! Annabeth doing it in Dean! Athena's office. Yay for college Au.**

**Yes, feel very, very bad for Leo.**

**Guest- Damnit, please give yourself a penname/nickname/name so I don't get a thousand guests and not know who is who. I am glad you thought it was funny, although I didn't mean for it to come out that way...**

**fantomfaire- Glad this tickled your funny bone. Yeah, I'm looking forward to last chapter as well. Hopefully it turns out good. Thanks.**

**That was all. Thanks for any who read/fav/followed this story and the one person who out it in a community thing. Sorry for any mistakes, currently typing this on my tablet, as per usual. **


End file.
